


【铁虫超短篇】中年危机🤓

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	【铁虫超短篇】中年危机🤓

Tony Stark深陷中年危机。  
他不小心撩了纯洁小青年Peter Parker，此时满脸后悔，满心忐忑。  
他以为Peter会扑上来小狗一样黏着他舔个不停，而事实上⋯没有。  
没⋯有？⋯没有！没有你知道吗？！  
这简直不能忍！！  
在这个顶楼无边泳池里，只穿泳裤的两个人，我这脸，这胸，这腰，这腿，还有这一流的翘臀，我哪里不诱人！  
面对着最想睡的男人霸榜n年的Tony Stark的诱惑，他就只是脸红红，眯着湿润润的眼睛讨饶似的看着，妄想⋯一笑而过？！  
总裁大人不乐意了。看着那个被壁咚在他和钢化玻璃之间傻乐的小孩，心头全是MMP：只有我不要的人，还有敢不要我的？Peter小子你竟敢拒绝我，你真的准备好承受我的怒火了吗！  
“求你，Mr.Stark，别挠我了⋯好痒⋯”雪白的皮肤，羊脂玉一样的耳朵飞快地布满粉色的红晕，煞是好看。  
Tony不承认自己看呆了几秒，脑中一片空白。  
好吧，情不自禁摸了男孩 大 腿可能算不上什么X骚-扰，那个小翘臀手感⋯不对！这个傻小子，这样的行为对他来说算什么呢？  
他到底知不知道自己刚才被占了便宜！  
Tony撇撇嘴，把罪 恶的手伸向男孩胸膛，飞快地点了一下挺立盛放的樱红。  
Peter一机凌，飞快双手抱胸，半身侧向玻璃，露出流畅好看的细白腰腹线条。  
男人的喉结滑动。不受控的手自发贴上去，检验那片肌肤的触感是否如想象中柔软光滑。  
紧实细嫩温润而弹性十足。没等Tony有进一步的感觉，Peter就受惊似的Oh了一声，笑着躲闪。  
Tony这才想起他的蜘蛛感应。  
他男孩的身体比常人敏感n倍。  
恨恨地双手并用，毫不客气地呵他的痒。他一个久经风月的浪子，魅力无边，居然征服不了一个小孩子！  
“Sir，please⋯”  
Peter躲闪着求饶，身体不能抑制地抽搐，笑得上气不接下气。直到不小心灌了一口水。  
他咳嗽着一把抓住男人做乱的手举高，欺身而上，把他抵在玻璃上。  
因呛水咳红的眼睛楚楚动人，长睫毛上滴下晶莹的水珠，他粉嫩的唇吐出急喘，胸口两点樱红跟着起伏，胸肌腹肌无不在张扬着青春的活力。  
Tony移不开视线。面对这具美好的肉😋体，他敛下目光，长翘的睫毛抖动，说了句：  
“好吧，你赢了，放开⋯”  
我字还未出口，男孩的薄唇带着炙热的气息压了下来，轻轻地啄了一下他微启的唇。  
斜阳余晖洒在身上，给俩人镀上金色的光芒，整个城市成了他们的背景，无数单面镜反射出的光线耀眼夺目，却没能唤醒沉浸在粉红梦幻中的两位。  
这一刻，时间都停滞下来。  
Peter意犹未尽地又啄了一下，半睁的眼睛流泄出𤨪灿的动人情意。  
Tony在他退开时跟上去吮吸，灵舌抵开齿列，纠缠上他无措的小舌共舞。  
Peter喘息着，诱人地轻哼着沉醉在男人的吻中，身体无意识地贴近再贴近。  
一一照例省略五千字🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️自D😛  
直到腰快断了，被Tony抱回他的房间，开始另一轮惩罚，Peter也不知道没有表白，没有鲜花和美食美酒，自己为什么就糊里糊涂成了他偶像的男朋友。  
虽然Tony很酷很炫很帅技术很赞，让他很有fell，但他身为五十多岁的男人，为什么体力还这么好？！  
百思不得其解，Peter尖叫着失去意识时，Tony拨开他额前的湿发，印下一吻。  
我亲爱的男孩，夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
